


The first time

by MaileDC



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hales, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Knot, M/M, Merman People, WerewolfDerek, alternative universe, little angst, mermaid!stiles, merman au, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez nunca se volverían a ver pero eso no era un impedimento, no se querían, no, pero era una atracción que no podían remediar por ningún medio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo viejito, creo que de los primeros que publiqué pero que borré.  
> Espero que les guste de nuevo :D

Desde el risco solamente podían ver las olas golpeando contra las rocas, no eran fuertes ni constantes pero si lo suficientemente alentadoras para que se les antojara saltar desde esa altura.  
El viento era una caricia fría en sus cálidos cuerpos. Habían manejado durante media hora para llegar a ese lugar buscando algo de adrenalina en sus aburridas vidas lobunas. Eran adolescentes, demasiado jóvenes para pelear, tomar decisiones, lo que sea que hicieran los adultos de la manada. Entrenaban cada fin de semana sin descanso hasta que sus músculos dolían por cada golpe recibido y aun así necesitaban algo más.   
Fue por eso que cuando Jackson habló del acantilado nadie dudó en apuntarse para hacer ese viaje, incluido Boyd, el siempre tranquilo y silencioso Boyd había aportado sus dotes de manejo para llegar en media hora montados en el Toyota todo terreno del tío Peter.  
Llevaban bañadores, algo de comida y mantas que usar cuando llegaran a las cabañas viejas de la playa. Eran propiedad de los padres biológicos de Jackson, por eso el estado dejaba mucho que desear, sin embargo ese pequeño detalle no detuvo a ninguno, ni siquiera a Erica, la única chica del grupo.  
Derek se las apaño para acomodar una hamaca a las afueras rogando a los dioses celtas que no se fuera a soltar, no por el golpe, pero sí por la vergüenza. Orgullo adolescente le decía Laura aunque a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese término, era simple vergüenza y fin del asunto.  
-¿Quién va primero? -Preguntó Ethan sonriendo como lo hacen los chiquillos traviesos.  
-Yo voy primero -Se apuntó Boyd abriéndose paso entre los demás cuerpos hasta llegar al borde.  
Era una caída libre que terminaba en nada más que agua, había algunas rocas pero no suficientes para terminar siendo letales.   
Boyd jaló aire, infló su pecho, dispuesto a soltarlo mientras caía cuando lo vieron.

  
Era una especie de pez con cuerpo humano. Una sirena o tritón.  
Emergió del agua con fuerza, con su cabello y su cola brillando bajo la luz solar. Dio una curva en el aire, mostrando su forma mitológica a los seis lobos sin siquiera ser consciente de que tenía público. El chapoteo del agua al desaparecer de nuevo en las profundidades los devolvió a todos a la realidad.   
-Díganme que vieron eso -Exclamó Ethan caminando más cerca del risco con el fin de tener una mejor perspectiva de las olas del mar.  
-Era... Era una sirena -Apuntó Jackson con demasiada duda en su voz.  
Las sirenas eran seres mitológicos, sobrenaturales, igual que ellos. Hijos de la misma luna con diferente padre según la leyenda, pero aún así era muy difícil que un hombre lobo viera a una sirena o una sirena viera a un hombre lobo.  
Vivian en mundos diferentes, con costumbres diferentes pero a la vez iguales. Había colonias de sirenas donde todas obedecían al mismo líder, trabajaban juntos, como familia, siempre dispuestos a dar la vida por sus hermano; igual que los lobos, incluso tenían un solo compañero de por vida, un solo amor hasta el fin de sus días por más iluso que sonara.   
Los dos eran cazados por humanos, ya fuera en tierra o en agua, tenían los mismos peligros y las mismas reacciones a la Luna Llena.  
Derek sabía todo eso, lo leía de niño cada vez que su madre le hablaba de leyendas, porque eso eran las sirenas, una leyenda, un mito, una especia marina que desapareció luego de siglos de ser cazadas. Sin embargo frente a sus ojos una sirena había emergido del agua, respirado su mismo oxígeno y había vuelto al agua con la misma gracilidad con la que él contraía sus garras.  
Revisó con la mirada el mar que había engullido a semejante criatura sin encontrar nada, todo parecía en relativa calma, como si hubiera sido una visión, un sueño de segundos.   
Comenzaba a dudar de sus ojos cuando lo vio de nuevo, esta vez fueron dos sirenas, una tras otra creando un arcoíris con sus colas. Tras un par de segundo apareció otra, un poco más grande que las dos anteriores.  
-Un tritón -Habló Aiden como si de pronto tuviera que emitir sonidos para creer lo que veía.  
Nadie le respondió al chico, todos observaron con atención ese espectáculo de la madre naturaleza hasta que las sirenas no salieron más.   
Se quedaron esperando pero nada sucedió, todo quedó tranquilo, incluso el mar parecía más dócil luego de semejante hazaña.   


 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


-Si tu padre nos descubre, Stiles -Un tritón bastante enfurruñado amenazaba a su amigo con su cola moviéndose furiosamente.  
-No pasa nada, Scotty, nadie viene a este lugar en años, está completamente vacío, además tu no hiciste nada -Stiles miró a su amigo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.  
-Pero si se entera... -  
-No se enterará, Scott, respira, estamos a salvo -Isaac movió la cabeza ondeando sus rizos debajo del agua.  
-Si por lo menos hubieras brincado tendrías de que preocuparte, pero no lo has hecho.  
-Sí, Alli, pero...  
-Nada, Scott -La negra cabellera de la chica se elevó en el agua conforme se movía.  
-Relájate, Scotty, estamos bien -Stiles enganchó uno de sus brazos sobre el de su amigo llevándole más deprisa en la corriente hacia casa.

  
La vida de Stiles era bastante cómoda y bastante arriesgada también. Desde niño había vivido con curiosidad sobre todo, sobre cuantos dientes tienen los tiburones, como se siente la cresta de un caballito de mar, a que saben las algas con un poco de plancton, por qué los botes creaban tantas burbujas, como se nadaba con piernas y la más importante, donde encontraría a su verdadero amor. Ese que te paralizaba el corazón un segundo y al siguiente lo hacía correr, el que le haría sonrojarse o al que le agradaría ver sonrojado, no lo sabía y siempre quiso averiguarlo, pero en su búsqueda nuevas incógnitas le salían al paso, como la de ese día en el que rogó a sus amigos para ir a brincar como los delfines o los pececitos. Quería sentir el aire en su cuerpo entero, la luz del sol dar de lleno en cola sin necesidad de estar completamente sobre una roca. Deseaba conocer la adrenalina de brincar en un lugar cercano a la playa, su playa. Donde podía sentarse con sus escamas brillando al sol y nadie le veía, nadie le hacía huir, solo era él observando el eterno romance entre el cielo y el mar.

  
La reprimenda que le esperaba a penas llegar a casa era segura, tanto como si hacia algo grande hasta cuando tiraba tinta de pulpo sobre la mesa.  
Stiles era torpe, inteligente pero torpe, con poca concentración pero tanta valentía como un guerrero, completamente estratégico pero algo idiota en otros asuntos. Fue por eso que él mismo propuso a Scott, su mejor amigo, como sucesor de su padre en el liderazgo de su colonia cuando se llegara el momento. Por su puesto que todos lo rechazaron porque él era el heredero al puesto por más revoltoso que fuera. Igual él había decidido proponer de nuevo a Scott cuando este se casara con Allison, ellos serían una hermosa pareja, unos excelentes padres y líderes, algo que Stiles no podría ser. Nadie se fijaba en él por su persona, siempre era por su puesto, por su padre, por su nombre.   
  
Con esos últimos pensamientos se sentó sobre una roca empezando a limpiar su cola, a retirar cada granito de arena que estaba entre sus preciosas escamas, tenían un color muy bonito pero a nadie le gustaban sus escamas si no tenía un torso formado como el de Scott o Isaac. Muchas veces pensó que era por ser una sirena y no un tritón como sus amigos pero eso lo hacía sentir peor así que volvía al pensamiento de que si cazaba más a menudo, se ejercitaba más y todo eso tendría un cuerpo envidiable y todos lo verían como Stiles y no como el hijo del líder.

  
Apretó sus labios en una pequeña línea, repitiendo el proceso de limpieza sobre la punta de su cola, la parte más frágil de todo su cuerpo. Era suave, con escamas más delgadas, tupidas, de un color turquesa revuelto con dorado. Eran los colores que más brillaban en noches como esa, noches de luna llena. 

  
Ese día su padre había salido hacia una colonia vecina junto con Chris y algunos guardianes para hablar de trueques.   
Stiles soltó un suspiro, de nuevo le tocaba cenar solo, irse a dormir solo, despertar ir a sus lecciones como heredero, ayudar a otros, tal vez cazar...

  
Cuando el pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza él ya estaba moviendo sus aletas hacia la salida más próxima y escondida de la ciudad. Le encantaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba un poco antes que su cerebro en ocasiones de adrenalina, era algo que debía controlar pero el sabor tan dulce era perfecto en su persona.   
Volteó en ocasiones hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera encontrando todo despejado. La luna le llamaba desde el cielo y él le iba a obedecer.  
Nadó con fuerza hasta que el aire le recibió en el rostro, esta vez ni siquiera se detuvo a revisar si había humanos cerca, la luna le llamaba, se le metía bajo la piel y le picaba en las escamas. Esa noche con ese cielo y en ese lugar estaba siendo obediente por primera vez.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Derek se había recostado en su hamaca luego de cenar con los chicos. Después de las sirenas todo había sido completamente tranquilo, brincaron del risco, nadaron contra las suaves olas, volvieron a brincar y finalmente acabaron en la playa con el auto estacionado a unos veinte minutos del lugar, donde el camino se terminaba.   
Esa noche era de luna llena, dentro su lobo se removía inquieto por ir a jugar pero él lo mantenía a raya, hacía mucho que había dejado de tener problemas con eso, tanto que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía que tu cuerpo tomara control sobre ti.   
La marea era más fuerte en comparación a la tarde, en noches como esas el padre de Ethan y Aiden los llevaba a pescar, mucho antes de que muriera, mucho antes de que ellos tuvieran que crecer en la manada Hale por la pérdida de su familia. Derek los había escuchado atento mientras hablaban de su padre, podía sentir el dolor de los chicos pero también la felicidad que les embargaba cuando hablaban de él.   
Luchó hasta la muerto, dijo Aiden un día y con eso Derek tuvo suficiente para saber que él también pelearía hasta la muerte por su manada, por su familia.   
  
Se estaba quedando dormido cuando el chapuzón le hizo abrir los ojos, adentro todos visitaban a Morfeo, los cinco chicos, solo estaban ellos en la playa, ellos, la luna y las sirenas. Pero era improbable que las sirenas salieran a divertirse a esa hora, era de noche. Tal vez era más lógico que verlas de día pero Derek no se iba a sumir en una pelea consigo mismo por eso.  
Bajó de su hamaca caminando rápido a la orilla del mar, donde la espuma le tocaba los pies descalzos, tentándolo a entrar.   
Agudizo sus sentidos buscando algo ajeno a ellos pero solo pudo divisar el mar reflejando a la luna.   
Esperó medio minuto y cuando estuvo por irse de nuevo esa sirena emergió del agua. Era una sombra en la noche, la ilusión de la luna llena.  
Entró de nuevo al agua pero esta vez más cerca de la orilla. Derek podría acercase, pero no había forma de no ahuyentarla.  
La criatura marina se quedó de espaldas a él, con la mitad marina sumergida y la otra mitad bañándose de la luna.  
-Hey -Llamó antes de proponérselo. Fue un impulso de su boca por atraerla.-Sirena -Habló más fuerte logrando que la criatura se girara a verlo.   
Sin su visión nocturna tal vez nunca pudo haber visto esos ojos enormes y esos labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.  
-No te alejes -Pidió levantando una de sus manos -Soy un hombre lobo, no humano -Despacio mostró sus garras sin moverse de su lugar.  
La sirena se movió un poco, acercando su cuerpo hasta él sin llegar a estar en una distancia lejana a su hábitat.  
-No quiero hacerte daño... Soy Derek -Su voz empezaba a sonar como un ruego para que esa criatura le hablara y no solo le desnudara el alma con su mirada penetrante.  
-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó al fin mirando las garras en su mano. Su cola se movió inquieta y Derek casi pensó que iba a salir huyendo.  
-Solo hablar... -Por dentro se dijo que era un idiota pero el chico sonrió.   
-No es seguro -La mirada de Derek se deslizó por los hombros delgados, los brazos firmes de nadador, sus pectorales ligeramente marcados, su vientre plano que le daba entrada a las escamas de su cola.   
-Puedo acercarme más... A esa roca -La sirena movió su rostro hasta el lugar que le mostraba el licántropo. No era un lugar muy lejos, Derek podría llegar hasta sin problemas y sin necesidad de meterse al agua.  
-Te espero ahí -Tras unos buenos tres minutos la sirena le dijo mirándole muy fijamente a los ojos.  
  
El trayecto fue corto para el nadador, todo lo contrario para el lobo que tuvo que sortear algunas otras rocas hasta llegar a la que había señalado. Desde la playa era una nueva idea pero en el camino casi quería darse en la cabeza.   
La sirena nadaba al rededor del lugar cuando Derek llegó hasta ahí. Era un lugar escondido, donde la luz de la luna daba claramente pero nadie podría ver a la criatura marina a menos que se acerca demasiado.  
-Así que un hombre lobo -La sirena se quedó quieto mirando fijamente al humano.  
-Tengo garras -Murmuró Derek mostrando su mano izquierda.  
-¿Cómo sé que no quieres comerme? -El chico se alejó un poco sabiendo que podría huir por cualquier lugar.  
-No como sirenas -Derek contrajo sus garras colocando ambas manos sobre la roca -¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Stiles -La sirena se acercó más a la roca guiado por su curiosidad para conocer al hombre lobo.  
-Stiles -Repitió Derek mirando fijamente al rostro sonrojado de su acompañante. Desde lejos había visto sus ojos enormes y sus labios. Pero a esa distancia descubrió algunos lunares adornando su rostro, una nariz respingada y bonita que combinaba con las pestañas espesas de sus ojos.  
Su piel pálida brillaba ligeramente por la luz y el agua. Era una sirena bastante hermosa, la criatura más maravillosa que había visto en toda su vida.  
-Deja de mirarme así -Pidió a los minutos el chico con un gesto de pena.  
-Lo siento, es inevitable -Derek se acercó más al chico pasando sus ojos por la tersa piel de su cuello -Eres bastante hermoso -Repitió su pensamiento sin ser consciente hasta que la criatura rio. Fue un sonido suave, tintineante, que le hizo sonreír también.  
-Gracias, Derek, pero creo que no has visto más sirenas -El lobo negó con su cabeza -Si las llegas a ver sabrás que yo no soy nada impresionante. -Sus brazos se apoyaron sobre la roca mostrando pequeñas escamas de color azul pálido que reflejaban la luna.  
-No lo sé, la próxima vez que vea a una sirena seguramente pensaré en ti -El chico rio más fuerte esta vez.   
Los sentidos de Derek despertaron en ese momento, igual que su cerebro. Estaba con una sirena, en la noche de luna llena, sobre una roca en el mar, hablando con una sirena. Su corazón aleteaba con un colibrí, igual que su cola debajo del agua creaba pequeñas ondas. Su aroma era igual de agradable que su belleza. Tenía algo picante, con vainilla y un poco de sal. Era perfecto, natural y deseable.  
-Ya te dije que dejes de verme así -Stiles frunció el ceño moviendo su cola para crear un chapoteo.   
-Y ya te dije que no puedo evitarlo -El rostro de la sirena se coloreo de rojo en las mejillas, debajo de los lunares.  
-Es grosero -De un movimiento ágil se subió a la roca quedando justo al lado de Derek, con su cola chapoteando el agua y su torso inclinado hacia atrás.  
-Lo siento -El hombre lobo apreció por completo esa figura tan mitológica igual que la suya cuando era un lobo pero obviamente mucho más hermosa.   
La sirena tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la luna llena recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba perfecto de esa forma en ese lugar, completamente indefenso, frágil, confiado.  
Podría matarlo si quisiera, pero no quería, quería tocarlo, sí, pero tocarle con caricias. Se regañó tras ese pensamiento pero eso no evitó que su mano se posara en la cadera del chico, justo donde la piel se convertía en escamas.  
La diferencia era mínima, solo un poco más dura, pero nada más. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo, obligando a su cuerpo a cambiar de posición para poder tenerle más cerca, tocarle más.  
-Derek -Los ojos castaños de Stiles miraron al lobo que no dudo en devolver la mirada azul.   
-Está bien -Susurró a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo -Está bien -Repitió para sí mismo mientras deslizaba sus dedos hasta la ligera curva donde él tenía rodillas. Las escamas eran frías bajo su mano caliente pero eso no le detuvo, mucho menos cuando la sirena pasó sus finos dedos por su brazo libre, tocando si piel hasta llegar a su cuello.  
La piel era suave, sin ninguna cicatriz en ella hasta donde la sirena podía ver, todo en ese hombre lobo era perfecto, desde sus músculos hasta su cabello negro brillante por la luna.   
Fue solo una mirada lo que le bastó a Derek para decidir quitarse la camisa sin mangas que llevaba encima.   
No era el único que deseaba conocerle la piel, descubrir cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo y estaba mal, porque eran de mundos diferentes. Tal vez nunca se volverían a ver pero eso no era un impedimento, no se querían, no, pero era una atracción que no podían remediar por ningún medio.  
  
Ni siquiera lo intentaron, solo se encontraron como dos imanes.   
Los labios de Derek se arrastraron por la piel nívea del hombro izquierdo de la sirena, siguiendo su recorrido por su cuello y hasta sus labios. Eran suaves, dulces como una fruta en verano, no había sabor a sal, solo néctar, el más delicioso de ellos, uno que tal vez jamás volvería a probar, pero no le importaba porque esa noche solo serían ellos.  
  
Bajó sus labios por su cuello, probando su piel a trocitos, mientras sus manos le memorizaban. Era un recorrido lento y mientras lo hacía Derek supo que no podría tocar a nadie más sin recordar a esa pequeña sirena, encontraría a su pareja como todo lobo pero incluso así recordaría como se sentían las brillantes escamas de su cadera bajo sus labios, compararía con todos la respiración suave y agitada mientras se dejaba llevar por esas caricias.  
Deslizó sus labios por un lado de su cola haciendo que se moviera lo suficiente hasta llegar a sus aletas. Mucho antes había leído leyendas de sirenas y otras criaturas pero nunca había nada concreto de lo que sucedía si su cuerpo completo abandonaba el agua y aunque lo hubiera sabido nada le hubiera preparado para ver como esa preciosa cola de colores se convertían en dos delgadas piernas con finas líneas de escamas de color azul.  
Quiso decir algo, poner en palabras lo asombroso que era Stiles.   
  
Pero no dijo nada, solo le sonrió dejando un casto beso sobre sus rodillas desnudas. Su cuerpo brillaba bajo la luz de la luna como toda una deidad.  
-Stiles -Llamó en un susurró, con sus manos guiando al joven hasta acostarlo en la roca -Eres el ser más hermoso que existe -Le dijo despacio, acariciando cada palabra que chocaba contra el torso del contrario. Si eso fuera entre humanos Stiles jamás hubiera escuchado esas palabras, pero no lo era y pudo leerlas sobre su piel, sentirlas llegando a sus oídos hasta grabarse en su sangre.  
Las manos de Derek le acariciaron las pocas escamas que quedaron entre sus muslos sin poder detener sus movimientos ante la búsqueda de más estremecimientos por parte del otro ser de leyenda.   
Se había movido durante su recorrido hasta terminar con parte de su cuerpo bajo el agua, ahora estaban en situaciones inversas, con Stiles desnudo en la roca y Derek mojado en el agua. Resultaba un poco estúpida la escena desde otra perspectiva pero para ellos, de esa forma era como mejor encajaban.  
  
Era una luna llena enorme, hermosa, que llamaba a sus hijos en la tierra y en el mar para adorarla y sacrificarle algo valioso, lo más puro que tuvieran si siquiera ser consientes. Se había hecho desde el inicio de los tiempos y nadie lo databa porque nadie se daba cuenta.  
  
Derek separó las piernas de la sirena, sintiendo un deseo irremediable por tocarle hasta que la piel se le cayera de los dedos y aún así tendría sus labios para recorrerle cada día. Trazó caricias hasta su cintura sin darse cuenta que se estaba acomodando de una forma obscena sobre el cuerpo del chico.   
-Stiles -Jadeó al sentir las suaves manos del niño acariciarle la espalda hasta el inicio de la única prenda que le quedaba encima, su bañador negro. Poco a poco los dedos fríos se adentraron en la tela hasta poder bajarla lo suficiente y deshacer de ella.   
-Tú me quitas mis escamas yo te quito tu ropa -Murmuró el joven castaño sin parar de acariciar su espalda, sus costados.  
  
Derek tenía el cuerpo que todas las sirenas idolatraban, el cuerpo de un dios pagano esculpido sobre piel lisa y fuerte como la de un guerrero cuyo color contaba historias increíbles del sol y Stiles tenía ese cuerpo deseado sobre el suyo algo feliz. Porque eso de ahí en medio era una erección, las conocía bastante bien a pesar de nunca haber tenido una ni mucho menos el placer de sentir la de otra persona presionando sobre las escamas de su cadera. Pero se sentía bien, era caliente, dura y le ponía feliz a él también, porque la había creado con su cuerpo, sin necesidad de hacer nada más que dejarse tocar, dejar que el lobo le besara sus escamas, su piel y sus labios.  
Derek tenia barba como algunos marinos de las viejas historias, esos que pedían besos de sirenas, los mismos que empezaron las cacerías y las obligó a mantenerse lejos, pero Derek no era ningún marinero, solo era un hombre lobo con garras y colmillos que no paraban de rayarle la piel de su cuello. Casi podía ver las líneas rojas que iba a tener por días pero no le importaba, tenía a un hombre lobo besándole con ganas, excitado de tenerle debajo. Estaba por tener su primera vez y no era con Matt, el tritón que le enviaba anemonas cada semana, era con un hombre lobo, con un ser terrestre.  
-Derek -Gimió cuando los dedos del lobo le acariciaron el final de su espalda donde acababa de descubrir que le causaba demasiado placer.   
Derek volvió a tocarle donde mismo pero esta vez se tragó el gemido. Sus labios exigieron el néctar que emanaban esos labios rosados e hinchados y que le aceptaron sin cuestiones.  
Este beso fue más largo, con mordidas, succiones, jadeos, movimientos anhelantes por no tener que separarse nunca.   
Las caderas de Derek arremetieron contra las del castaños sacándole más gemidos que devoró al instante. El cuerpo debajo suyo se removía buscando los mismos movimientos, como si estuvieran sincronizados.   
-Derek... Por favor -Pidió la sirena con sus dedos enredados en el cabello del hombre lobo -En mi... Por favor -Su cadera se movió más insinuante que antes y Derek supo que quería, lo supo porque él también lo estaba deseando.  
Los movimientos siguieron con la espalda de Stiles arqueada contra la roca, su mano derecha aruñando la espalda del lobo ante el dolor de la preparación y el placer mezclados en partes iguales.  
Como una sirena tenia lubricación natural pero era virgen, casto y le dolía como una herida sentirse abierto por primera vez en su cuerpo semi humano.  
Sus pies estaban firmes sobre la roca dejando su cuerpo a merced del lobo. El pensamiento de que lo podía matar había dejado de asaltarle luego de los tres primeros minutos en los que estuvo pegado a la boca de Derek callando sus jadeos, compartiendo el aliento.   
Respiró más pausado cuando los dedos del lobo abandonaron su cuerpo, escuchando la risa del terrestre.  
Pensó que se estaba burlando de él y molesto le miró a los ojos dispuesto a mostrar sus propios dientes afilados cuando vio en sus ojos ternura y cariño mas no burla.  
-Ya viene lo mejor -Le dijo contra sus labios haciendo presión con algo sobre su entrada. Stiles se apoyó en sus antebrazos viendo como Derek empujaba la cabeza de su miembro por su entrada.  
Era grande, lo vio grande, lo sentía grande alojándose en el interior de su cuerpo, pero no dolió tanto como esperaba.   
-D-Derek -Gimió apretando con sus manos los hombros del moreno.  
-Shh -Derek besó sus parpados manteniendo su cuerpo inmóvil mientras el castaño se acostumbraba. Sus respiraciones empezaron a ser las mismas cuando la sirena movió su cadera contra su miembro.

 

Fue un movimiento simple el que les llevó a detener sus respiraciones, ni siquiera supieron quién fue el que lo hizo pero tampoco importaba, cada embestida de Derek sobre Stiles era más perfecta que la anterior, placentera en límites irreales incluso para ellos dos.   
Sus cuerpos encajaban como dos piezas del mismo cuadro, tenían los mismos puntos unidos y los mismos separados. Las piernas de Stiles pasaron por la cadera de Derek aplicando un movimiento que le llevo a quedar debajo del chico pero no por eso Stiles tenía el control.  
El lobo quedó sentado en la roca con las piernas flexionadas sosteniendo el peso casi nulo de la sirena. Sus manos en su cadera y sus muslos le guiaban en cada embestida que sentía por todo el cuerpo.  
La diestra del castaño estaba en su cuello, sosteniéndose cuando sus rodillas no lo hacían bien. Les dolía donde la roca había abierto la piel pero no era suficiente para hacerles perder el placer de esa unión. Estaba perfecto con la luna como testigo de su acto pecaminoso entre dos mundos diferentes. Jadeantes, con el cuerpo sudado, las gargantas secas y dispuestos a durar toda la noche de ser posible nadie podría hacerlos parar. Nadie sabía que uno era un lobo y el otro una sirena, solo eran ellos entregando al contrario lo que no darían a nadie más sin pensarse mutuamente.   
Los ojos azules de Derek hipnotizaban a la sirena que no podía parar de gemir ante cada embestida impulsada por su cuerpo. Sabía que en cualquier momento podría parar pero no quería, necesitaba llegar hasta el final, dejar que las manos calientes le quemaran su fresca piel con cicatrices de caricias que jamás olvidaría. Así le hicieran casarse con Matt o con Malia, su cuerpo iba a pensar en Derek.  
  
-Derek... Yo ah... -Mordió sus labios aguantando el leve dolor que estaba volviendo a aparecer.  
-También yo -Avisó Derek sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Una de sus manos apretó con fuerza el muslo izquierdo de la sirena obligándole a abrirse un poco más a él.  
Stiles escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno dejando que su barba escaldara la suave piel de sus mejillas mientras el orgasmo le abordaba con fuerza y placer.  
Sus dedos se encajaron en la piel ajena dejando marcas que desaparecieron en el instante, igual que el sonido de su voz cuando el orgasmo de Derek le llenó expandiendo aún más su virginal entrada.  
-Der... ¿Porque...? -Ladeo su rostro recibiendo la mirada lobuna de su acompañante.  
-El nudo -La vergüenza de Derek al saber que no había podido detenerlo le dio de golpe cuando el chico sonrió.  
-Oh... Por Zeus, estaré aquí contigo presionando algo ahí adentro durante media hora más o menos, no me juzgues si tengo otro orgasmo -Stiles le besó despacio en la barbilla sin retirar su sonrisa pero no le rechazó.  
No le mostró molestia o asco, como siempre pensó que iba a suceder el día en que anudara a alguien más. La sirena le repartió mimosos con sus suaves labios mientras él mismo aun no lograba comprender que había anudado a una sirena. No, había anudado a la sirena más hermosa del mundo, una virginal sirena que se había entregado a él y no le juzgaba por ser un hombre lobo.   
Un año atrás había conocido a una veela, Lydia Martin, hermosa como toda veela, encantadora pero cuando Jackson le habló acerca del nudo puso cara de asco y jamás les dirigió la palabra en las dos semanas que estuvo rondando por el pueblo.  
Stiles era hermoso, como un sueño pero real, tangible, con puntos sensibles y los labios más adictivos que Derek besaría en su vida. Era normal que su lobo decidiera anudarlo pero el chico le había aceptado, tal vez hasta con algo humor en medio de su mente post-orgásmica.  
-¿Porqué de pronto estás tan callado? -Preguntó retirando sus dos brazos del cuerpo de Derek -Oh... Seguramente no querías esto y yo tan relajado, lo siento, Derek... -Los ojos del lobo se fijaron en la figura de la sirena, delicada pero fuerte a la vez y justo ahora tensa. Temblaba un poco en sus manos y sus muslos alrededor de su cadera, pero ya no era de placer como minutos antes.  
Elevó su mirada hasta sus ojos castaños y se dio cuenta de que ya no le veían.  
-Stiles -Le llamó colocando una mano en su mentón para que lo viera.  
-Lo siento, Derek, no fue mi int... -Las palabras murieron en medio del roce de los labios del lobo con los de la sirena.  
-No lo tenía planeado, pero si lo quiero -Le besó despacio, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.   
Era suave, con lunares y algunas cortadas frescas por haber estado contra la roca. Su cuerpo entero era digno de acariciarse con cola y sin ella. Stiles era perfecto y el casi lo hacía llorar.  
-Te quiero a ti, conmigo -El chico sonrió un poco pero no volvió a abrazarle. Se quedó quieto, soportando el nudo sin ninguna queja o comentario, aceptó los labios de Derek en sus hombros pero ya no sus labios.  
  
Derek supo en ese momento que lo había arruinado. Las sirenas son seres sensibles cuyas reacciones eran consecuencia de lo que habían recibido por parte de su emisor, si el emisor les daba amor, ellos lo daban también, si era odio ellos irremediablemente odiaban también. Derek le mostró cierto rechazo por unos cuantos segundos y ahora la sirena le rechazaba también, era algo que no iba a poder cambiar porque las sirenas recordaban con el corazón, cualquier daño era eterno.  
  
Cuando el anudamiento acabó Stiles se movió despacio, quedito, con miedo y desilusión. Derek le olió los sentimientos.  
-Cuídate, Derek -Dijo suavemente cuando su cola estaba apareciendo sobre la piel de sus piernas.  
-¿Te volveré a ver, Stiles? -Preguntó tontamente el lobo recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros. Cuando quiso volver a hablar solo quedaban unas cuantas ondas moviendo el agua.  
Stiles se había ido.


	2. I'm with you

El oxígeno se le estaba acabando cuando Peter le jaló de la cinturilla del pantalón y lo llevó a tierra.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la luna llena, quince días desde que había besado a una sirena, a su pequeña sirena moteada de lunares.

-Derek tienes que dejar de hacer esto -Su tío le dejó caer en la arena esperando a que respirara con normalidad de nuevo.

-No, él está ahí, Stiles está ahí -Los granitos se le hundieron en la espalda mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Has hecho esto por dos semanas, la sirena no va a venir -Sintió algo quemarle debajo de la piel conforme escuchaba esas palabras, se negaba a creer que Stiles no fuera a volver, que no volviera a verlo. -Vamos a casa -El lobo mayor le ayudó a levantarse sosteniendo parte de su cuerpo cansado. Le dolía todo, le pesaba el alma como si fuera de plomo.

 

*****

-¡STILES! -Los ojos dorados se levantaron de la punta de su lanza.

-¿En qué piensas, hijo? -Miró a su padre sintiendo que le estaba mintiendo a pesar de que no lo era.

-En nada -Respondió volviendo a pesar la roca por la punta de su lanza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Stiles? Hace dos semanas que estás así -El corazón se le detuvo unos segundos mientras negaba -¿Es por algún tritón? ¿Una sirena? No es necesario que te cases con Matt, puedes escoger a quien quieras.

-Lo sé, papá -Trató de sonreír aunque no sabía si podría engañar a su padre.

-Háblame como tu padre, Stiles, no como tu líder, dime que te pasa -Bajó la mirada soltando la piedra con la que le daba filo a su lanza.

-La otra noche, cuando fuiste con Chris subí a la playa -Dijo despacio sintiendo el nudo en su garganta deshacerse un poco.

-Estás enamorado -Dijo su padre como si pudiera leerle los sentimientos. No fue necesario asentir para que padre supiera la respuesta. -¿De un humano?

-De un hombre lobo -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas  lo suficiente para que una se deslizara por su mejilla.

-Stiles... -Supo sin necesidad de pensar mucho lo que le iba a decir, que no existían que estaban extintos, que son leyendas pero no era verdad, si de algo estaba completamente seguro es que Derek era lo más real que sus ojos habían visto.

-Lo vi tenía garras, las vi... Las sentí -Puede que necesitara sutilezas con su padre y que a veces tuviera que explicar razones pero en esas dos palabras quedó implícito su secreto.

-Stiles -La voz de su padre le caló en lo más hondo de su corazón.-No es posible -Ya se temía esa respuesta pero tampoco le preocupaba -Tal vez solo estas confundido porque fue tu primero.

-Si estoy confundido, papá ¿Porque escuchó su voz todos los días llamando mi nombre?

 

******

Su habitación le parecía más una cárcel con Peter atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando volvió tres días atrás con la sal siendo expulsada de sus pulmones en medio de una tos incesante su madre le obligo, como alfa, a quedarse en casa como un crio castigado.

Le gritó que se olvidara de la sirena, que no era posible pero él sabía que sí lo era, si no fuera así el destino jamás le hubiera prestado la oportunidad de acariciarle bajo sus ojos.

La comida le sabía amarga bajo la desesperación en la que su lobo le acompañaba cada noche.

-Derek -La voz de su madre le acaricio igual que sus dedos en su cabello.

-Lo amo, mamá -Se sinceró sintiéndose de nuevo de cinco años.

-No hay forma, Derek, no la hay -La preocupación en el tono de su alfa le escoció como si le hubiera caído sal en una herida abierta.

Ethan y Aiden le miraban con preocupación cada vez que pasaba a su lado en los entrenamientos, no estaba dando el cien pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba ver los ojitos castaños de Stiles.

Tal vez en esos días que le prohibieron salir Stiles había ido a buscarlo y él no estaba.

 

-Ethan -El gemelo le miró con el ceño fruncido -Por favor -Puede que le haya dado lástima o le creyera pero las llaves se deslizaron por su mano en silencio. Quiso agradecerle pero no debía levantar sospechas.

Esa noche le iba a volver a ver, luego de casi tres semanas sentía que el viento le susurraba que ese era su día que lo tendría de nuevo en sus brazos, que le daría la oportunidad de explicarse y rogarle que permaneciera a su lado.

 

*******

-No me gusta cazar -Se revolvió el cabello chocando con Isaac en el proceso de hacer berrinche para volver a la comodidad de su cama de donde no quería salir.

-Vamos a conseguir un regalo para Allison -Dijo su mejor amigo poniendo ojos de caballito de mar apaleado.

-Si ya te ha dicho que si -Levantó sus brazos moviendo el agua en el proceso.

-Pero ella merece todos los regalos del mundo -Isaac soltó una carcajada plagada de burbujitas.

-Te dio fuerte, Scott -Los tres continuaron nadando ondeando sus colas sin ton ni son.

Le dolían los hombros y su vientre le picaba cada cierto tiempo, sobre todo cuando pensaba en las manos de Derek tocándole con cuidado y con deseo a la vez.

No podía mentir, durante unos momentos se sintió querido, realmente especial.

-Stiles -Miró a sus amigos arqueando sus cejas a pesar de que los dos seguían nadando en completo silencio.

 

*******

La noche estaba apenas iluminada por la luna cuando se abrió camino entre los árboles en la moto de Ethan, tuvo la decencia de llenarle el tanque antes de lanzarse rumbo a la playa con el corazón queriendo huir de su cuerpo igual que su sentido común.

Posiblemente se estaba volviendo loco pero no podía perder esta oportunidad de buscarlo de nuevo.

 

Dejó su ropa tirada en la playa llevando solo el pantalón para cubrirle aunque sentía que iba a ser un peso extra.

-¡Stiles! -Puede que haya tragado agua cuando grito el nombre pero debía seguir llamando -¡Stiles! -La arena se le desapareció debajo de los pies conforme se adentraba en el océano hasta que su cabeza se adentró en el agua -¡STILES! -La voz le salió amortiguada contra el agua.

 

****

-Me están llamando -Soltó su lanza empezando a nadar hacia la superficie.

-¡No! Stiles -Scott trató de detenerlo pero puede que no sea el mejor cazador pero en nada no se le comparaban -Avisa a su padre, yo iré tras él.

Isaac nadó de vuelta a la aldea buscando llegar lo más pronto posible cuando su amigo estaba siendo atraído a la superficie tal vez por marinos, tal vez por cazadores.

 

Algo le quemaba conforme ascendía tomando las corrientes para llegar más rápido, conocía esa voz, la escuchaba en sueños y también consciente. Era Derek.

La playa estaba cerca, la sentía contra su piel arañando su cola con cada granito, tal vez también intentaba detenerle igual que su amigo kilómetros más atrás. Ellos no entendían y pensaban que estaba en peligro cuando su verdadera muerte le pisaba los talones cada día que pasaba lejos del hombre lobo.

-Derek -El aire le dio de lleno en el rostro mientras veía a los lados, sentía otras presencias pero el que estaba saliendo del agua completamente deshecho era Derek, su Derek.

 

Las escamas le cambiaron a piel cuando el agua dejó de ser suficiente pero aún estaba presente tocando su cola.

-Derek -Repitió andando con cuidado a pesar de que no sabía cómo usar las piernas pero no fue necesario pensarlo porque Derek estuvo ahí para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

-Stiles -La sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro fue un sueño en medio de una completa pesadilla donde los mantenían alejados.

 

Puede que todos creyeran que no había forma pero verlos ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, con la mitad del aquelarre de sirenas y la mitad de la manada como testigos no podían volver a decir que no había forma.

-Volviste -Dijo la sirena cuando Derek le colocó su camisa para cubrir su desnudez.

Le miró a los ojos disfrutando de como su mente jamás le había hecho justicia a la belleza de las orbes verdes fundiéndose con un azul inigualable.

-Por ti -Respondió el hombre lobo ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Las piernas no le sostenían del todo pero no podía preocuparse cuando el brazo de Derek le sostenía firmemente por la cintura.

-¿De verdad, Derek? -Pregunto el alfa de la manada a la que pertenecía Derek -¿El hijo del líder? -Stiles se sonrojó bajo la entera mirada de la manada que no paraban de observarlo.

El corazón le revoloteaba como ave dentro de su pecho, decían que no había forma pero entonces que alguien le explicara cómo es que se sentía tan bien y tan real a su lado, como si todo lo demás hubiera sido entrenamiento para ese momento.

 

-No te diré que lo siento porque no es así -Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Derek sintiendo que podía vivir siglos ahí sin cansarse.

-¿Tú le quieres, Stiles? -Su padre le miró también esperando una respuesta.

-Le amo -Murmuró despacio olvidando como terminó su primer y último encuentro, la balanza estaba del lado donde Derek le quería, lo demás sobraba.

-Que Poseidón nos proteja de ti, Stiles -Dijo su padre frunciendo el ceño.

********

-¿Qué crees que salga de la cruza de un hombre lobo y una sirena? -Preguntó Isaac sentado en la sala de la casa Hale con Scott a su lado.

-El único que podría responderte eso es el que va a tener la cría de un hombre lobo siendo una sirena -Respondió el moreno moviendo sus manos.

-¿Ustedes son sirenas? -Preguntó un chico rubio al que llamaban Jackson.

-Tritones -Respondió Isaac mordiéndose los labios.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-Claro que no, no seas idiota -Ethan le dio en la cabeza con la mano abierta.

-¿Se callan? Están por decirme si voy a ser abuelo  -John les frunció el ceño a los adolescente sobre naturales mandándolos a callar.

Dos semanas atrás Stiles había empezado con mareos momentáneos y ganas de probar carne a medio coser, casi cruda, además de que Derek aseguraba haber escuchado el latido de un corazón saliendo de Stiles. Por supuesto que nadie quiso preguntar que andaban haciendo para que Derek estuviera tan cerca del vientre de la sirena, pero por suerte todos tenían una mente demasiada amplia para imaginárselo.

No fue necesario que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, con la sola sonrisa de ambos implicados quedó dicho la respuesta. Stiles iba a tener un bebé de Derek.

 

******

-Toma –Jackson le extendió un juego de llaves que reconoció de la casa de la playa en la que conoció a Stiles.

-¿Qué es esto? –El rubio arqueó las cejas queriendo no decir nada más.

-Vas a necesitar un lugar con mar para criar lo que sea que salga de tu primera vez con Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a la chica que me dijo que lo volviera a subir, hasta yo me había olvidado de esta historia


End file.
